DdB Kap. 12: Cornelius Fudge - ein unangenehmes Erwachen, die zweite
Zurück zu → Kapitel 11: Eulenpost für drei Cornelius Fudge - ein unangenehmes Erwachen, die zweite "Ich war was trinken, gestern abend..." versuchte Fudge den Muggel-Polizisten zu erklären. "Hatte ne schreckliche Woche... will sagen, hatte eigentlich schon seit Monaten nur noch schreckliche Wochen. - War'n wohl am Ende ein paar Gläschen zu viel...!" Das glaubten die beiden Polizeibeamten dem Mann auf's Wort. Man sah ihm deutlich an, dass er in der Vergangenheit recht stämmig gewesen sein musste, in den letzten Monaten aber wohl sehr stark abgenommen haben musste. "Und dann hat ihnen jemand eine Schnalle von ihrem Cape gestohlen?" stellte der eine der Polizisten ihm eine – eher rhetorische - Frage. Erst jetzt registrierte Fudge, dass die magische Schließe seines Umhangs verschwunden war. "OH ...NEEEIIIN!" brach es aus ihm hervor, und er fasste sich hektisch in die Tasche, nur, um festzustellen, dass auch sein Zauberstab, sein Geldbeutel und das Taschentuch verschwunden war. "Und meinen ... mein ganzes Geld!" brachte er heraus, im letzten Moment daran denkend, dass er den Zauberstab in Gegenwart von Muggeln nicht erwähnen durfte. "Meine Papiere auch..." (Dass es sich bei den "Papieren" nicht um einen Pass oder Ausweis gehandelt hatte, wie ihn Muggel verwendeten, verschwieg er dabei). "Tja - da sind sie nicht der erste in dieser Gegend, dem das in den letzten Monaten passiert!" stellte der Polizist fest, der ihn auf die fehlende Schließe seines Umhangs aufmerksam gemacht hatte. "Wir haben den Verdacht, dass es da ein paar jugendliche Halbwüchsige gibt, vielleicht sogar noch Kinder, die in diesem Teil der Stadt Betrunkenen zu nächtlicher Stunde die Taschen ausräumen, aber bislang haben wir keinerlei Spuren oder Hinweise, die uns den vermutlich minderjährigen Tätern in irgendeiner Form näher bringen würden..." "Das mit der Schnalle hatten wir noch nicht!" meinte der zweite Polizist, der sich unangenehm nahe über Fudge gebeugt hatte, und ob des Geruchs von dessen Alkohol-Atem die Nase rümpfte. "Saubere Schnitte ... Rasierklinge oder -messer, würde ich sagen!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Sein Sie froh, guter Mann, dass Ihr nächtlicher Taschendieb nicht Jack hieß, und mit Nachnamen Ripper - andernfalls würden wir dieses Gespräch nicht führen!" Je länger Cornelius Fudge gezwungen war, den Muggel-Polizisten zuzuhören, um so zorniger wurde er. Was bildeten die sich eigentlich ein, diese Muggel? - Er - Cornelius Fudge - war das Opfer dieses oder dieser dreisten Diebe geworden! Ihm hatte man eine kobold-gefertigte, goldene Mantelschließe, seinen Zauberstab und eine größere Summe Zauberergold gestohlen! - Und diesen Muggeln fiel nichts besseres ein, als dümmliche, makabere Witzchen auf seine Kosten zu machen? - Da hörte ja wohl alles auf! - Er war nahe daran, den beiden Beamten genau das (und mit deutlich weniger diplomatischen Worten) mitten ins Gesicht zu sagen, als etwas Goldenes unglaublich schnell aus dem Himmel herabschoss. Zunächst glaubte der ehemalige britische Zaubereiminister, es handle sich um einen goldenen Schnatz, wie er beim Quidditch Verwendung fand - aber dafür war das Objekt ein wenig zu groß. Rasch zeigte sich, dass es sich um seine goldene Umhangschließe handelte, die man ihm Nachts vom Mantel geschnitten hatte. Vor den Augen der beiden Muggel-Beamten landete sie wieder genau dort, wo sie hingehörte, und klammerte sich mit ihren Fängen fest, um den Umhang zusammenzuhalten, wie es sich gehörte. Als sie an ihrem Platz saß, schloss sie das einzelne Saphirauge, und erstarrte. Während die beiden Polizisten noch mit offenen Mündern die auf magische Weise zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgekehrte Umhangschließe anstarrten, knallte es zwei mal. Fudge begriff. Die Rückkehr der koboldgefertigten, magischen Umhangschließe vor den Augen zweier Muggel, und dazu die Tatsache, wie er gekleidet war, als sie ihn schlafend an der Bushaltestelle gefunden hatten, war ein ziemlich offensichtlicher Verstoß gegen die internationale Vereinbarung zur Geheimhaltung der Magie. Das bedeutete Ärger... "Reichwein!" ... "Steiner!" stellten sich die beiden Zauberer vor, die unversehens appariert waren. Offenkundig Mitarbeiter jenes "Bundesamtes für magische Wesen", dessen Leiter ihm - äußerst widerstrebend - die Besuchs- und Sprecherlaubnis für den Häftling Grindelwald in Nurmengard ausgestellt hatte. "Tststs... offenkundiger, magischer Effekt in Gegenwart zweier Muggel! - Und dazu derart unangemessene Kleidung! - Und soetwas war einmal britischer Zaubereiminister!" meinte der, der sich als Steiner vorgestellt hatte. "Mir wurde all mein Zauberergeld gestohlen, bis auf den letzten Knut! Und mein Zauberstab!" "So? - Na das wird ja immer Besser!" Steiner schüttelte anklagend den Kopf. "Fühlen sie sich wenigstens zum Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren in der Lage, Mann?" "Ich... ich glaube schon..." murmelte Fudge. "Reichwein, machst Du bitte mit den beiden freundlichen Beamten den Vergiss-mich, während ich Herrn Fudge (er betonte das "Herr" wie ein übles Schimpfwort) mit ins Amt nehme?" "Natürlich, Steiner! - Komme gleich nach!" gab Reichwein zurück, und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Steiner packte Fudge - unnötig grob, wie der fand - am Arm, und verschwand mit einem Knall. Wenig später folgte Reichwein auf die selbe Art und Weise. Die beiden Polizeibeamten saßen an Stelle Fudges an der Bushaltestelle, und würden sich später nur daran erinnern, ihre Fußstreife für einen Moment unterbrochen zu haben, um die Sonne zu genießen. - Wenn man sie befragen würde, würden sie aus dem Brustton der Überzeugung erklären, keiner Menschenseele begegnet zu sein... Weiter geht's mit → Kapitel 13: Edmund F. Drekker - Büro-Alltag im Bundesamt für magische Wesen Kapitelübersicht *Drei diebische Bengel: Kapitelübersicht Endnoten Externe Links *Alle externen Links, die das Harry-Potter-Universum, Personen, Wesen, Gegenstände, Organisationen und Orte aus den Harry-Potter-Büchern und Filmen betreffen, führen ins Harry Potter Wiki. *Alle externen Links, die realweltliche Dinge - oder auch Computerspiele, Kinofilme, Romane etc. betreffen, führen in die deutschsprachige Wikipedia. ##